(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electric toothbrush, and more particularly, to one that converts the rotation of the brush head into lateral swing to achieve optimal tooth brushing effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Improper tooth brushing pattern or habit not only fails to clean the teeth but also damages the gum to such extent beyond remedy. Therefore, correct and regular tooth brushing is the best way to maintain oral cavity hygiene and health. According to orthodontic documentation, the best way to brush one""s teeth is to laterally or vertically brush them depending on the contact surface of the teeth. However, the brush head of electric toothbrushes generally available in the market fail to provide rotation and swing at the same time.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an electric toothbrush with a brush head that is capable of executing swing while rotating. To achieve the purpose, the present invention is comprised of a handle and a neck. The handle contains a swing link connected to a motor and a battery cabinet. The neck contains a crank to drive the brush head, and another swing link abutted to the swing link provided in the handle characterized by that a rotor is inserted to the motor shaft and a U-shape member is provided to the swing link in the handle to simplify the structure of the driving end of the motor since no gear is required. The U-shape member is engaged by friction due to reciprocal impact from the rotor thus to drive the swing link in the neck; and the crank further driving the brush head to execute lateral swing at an angle of thirty degrees to achieve the optimal tooth brushing effect.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown byway of illustrative example.